Composite materials generally include a combination of two or more constituent materials to achieve a finished product having superior mechanical or chemical qualities. Composite materials are increasingly common across a range of technology areas. For example, composite materials have been used in the manufacture of sporting equipment, automobile bodies, and aerospace structures.
More recently, composite materials have been used in the manufacture of exterior building materials, including both structural and non-structural materials. For example, composite decking includes a combination of wood and plastic fibers, and is generally more resistant to animals, insects and warping than traditional wood decking.
Despite their advantages, composite materials can in some instances be harmful to the environment. For example, composite building materials can include component ingredients that are not recyclable or that do not originate from sustainable sources. Also by example, composite building materials can take many decades to decompose, and can release chemicals that are harmful to local ecosystems.
The use of naturally occurring biomaterials in the manufacture of composite building materials can overcome at least some of the shortcomings noted above. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved composite building materials including component biomaterials. In particular, there remains a need for improved interior composite building materials that are biodegradable, that are generally free of harmful chemicals, and that meet or exceed the structural qualities of existing materials.